Je suis qui je suis
by Yukiko Tsuyoshi
Summary: Naruto ne se sent pas bien ; il a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas en lui. Il n'a plus autant confiance en lui qu'auparavant. Quelque chose d'important c'est brisé en lui. Et pour arranger cela, il décide de partir pour se récupérer.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis bientôt dix ans que je le poursuivais. Depuis dix long années et je n'ai jamais réussi, jamais. Il était comme un but pour moi, une mission que je me devais de réussir. Je voulais vraiment le sauver. Il était plus qu'un meilleur ami ou un partenaire, il était tout. Tout ce que j'avais, il représentait tout pour moi. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas sans lui, c'est lui la cause de ma dépression. Je le voulais tellement pour moi que j'ai passé ces dix ans à le poursuivre en négligeant les missions qui m'ont été confiées, me concentrant seulement sur celle-ci. Et c'est lui la cause de ma régression. J'ai tout laisser pour lui, mais pourtant pas une seul fois je lui en ai voulu. Je l'aime toujours autant et heureusement personne ne le sais. Bon, je dis tout le monde, mais mon démon est une exception, je ne peux pas faire autrement il vit en dedans de moi.

Le jour de son départ, rien a été pareil. On m'a voulu à cause de ca, ils ont tous dit que c'était de ma faute s'il était parti. J'ai pris sur moi pendant très longtemps. Il y a des jours que j'avais juste envie de disparaître ; leurs propos me faisaient trop mal, je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans un miroir tant qu'avec le temps je suis venu à leur croire sur parole, que s'il était parti c'était bien de ma faute et que je devrais tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Je me suis entrainé comme un fou, jusqu'à en tombé malade. Et ces jours là je suis toujours tout seul, je devrais me soigné tout seul, j'avais personne sur qui compter. J'ai souffert, mais je n'ai pas laissé tombé, j'ai persévéré, même si Tsunade voulait m'aidée, elle ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour moi ; elle est l'hokage. Alors je suis devenu plus fort et j'ai rejeté tous mes sentiments; j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je suis rester fort mais ca n'a pas été assez. Quand je ne me sentais pas bien émotionnellement, quand j'ai l'impression que c'est trop moi, je m'évadais en dedans de moi et laissais à Kyuubi le control de moi-même.

Avec le temps je lui ai assez fait confiance pour ca. C'est lui qui m'a entrainé pendant tout ce temps. Mais la confiance que j'avais de moi n'est jamais revenue d'entre les morts. Je voudrais le ravoir; cette confiance aveugle que j'avais en moi. Mais ca ne marche pas ainsi, ils ne me donnent pas la chance; ses amis qui auraient dû être toujours là pour moi. J'en ai fini avec eux, pas une seul fois de ma vie que je leurs redonnerais ma confiance. Jamais et j'en fais la promesse.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi et pour tout le monde. C'est le jour où il est revenu. J'ai pris une décision. Ma fierté a pris un coup quand on m'a rapporté qu'il était revenu de son plein gré, et qu'on voulait me voir. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je devrais me reprendre.  
Ce serait dur , surtout de le revoir après tout ce temps. Je me demande s'il a changé? S'il sort avec quelqu'un par exemple. Est-ce qu'il s'en souvient de moi? Je ne crois pas non, je ne suis rien pour lui après tout. Je ne suis qu'un coéquipier qu'il qualifiait de boulet à l'époque. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé amoureux de mec pareil.

Je soupirai fatigué. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. D'être toujours fort. Je voudrais quelqu'un pour me soutenir quand je vais mal. Je me leva fainéant et regarda le monde au dessous de moi. Je me sentais grand dans ses moments là, comme ci je pouvais tout faire. Si je pouvais rire ou même sourire comme avant je l'aurais fais volontiers. Mais je n'avais plus la force de sourire. Alors je fais que ce que je pouvais faire ; je regardais autour de moi, J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre, que j'étais important et que le monde avait besoin, mais leurs regards me réveillait rapidement de mon rêve imaginaire et je descendis rapidement du toit de mon miteux appartement. En dix ans rien n'avait changé pour moi non plus ; la haine de villageois ne se sont pas atténués avec le temps malheureusement. Mais par contre moi j'ai changé en tout. Ma personnalité n'est plus la même, j'ai été rejeté c'est dur de faire comme ci de rien était. Je n'y peux rien. C'est la vie, c'est ma vie, je fais avec.

Je rentrai dans ma maison et alla rapidement me voir une dernière fois dans le miroir ou jeté juste un coup d'œil de quelque seconde, je ne pouvais pas en faire plus. Je m'approchais fébrilement de mon reflet et la tête baissé je souffla pour me donner le courage pour me regarder. Je pouvais presque pleurer de ma situation. Je souleva doucement ma tête et me regarda mais je dévia mon regards pour ne pas voir plus longtemps le visage du minable que j'avais.

\- Je fais vraiment pitié, murmurais-je en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux pour le remplacer et sembler un peu représentable.

\- Naruto arrête, hurla une voix énervée et grave à l'intérieur de moi

Je fis un rictus amère et décidai de sortir. J'avais pris un bain il y a vingt minutes de cela. De plus, je n'avais pas besoin de fermer à clé. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y trouvé de toute façon?

Je marchais dans la rue, mes habits habituelle sur moi c'est-à-dire, un chandail noir et un pantalon bleu foncé, il y a bien longtemps que l'orange n'existait plus. Je n'étais plus le même non plus niveau apparence physique; je faisais maintenant un mètre quatre-vingt, j'ai des muscles dont je suis très fière à force de courir pourtant pendant 10 ans, je pouvais quand même gagné ca comme récompense.  
Bref, pour moi c'est un nouveau départ maintenant qu'il est revenu je n'avais plus rien qui me retenais. Je vais changé et je vais leurs montrer. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki , fils de Minato Namikaze, le 4eme hokage, l'éclair jaune de konoha, fil de Kushina Uzumaki, la femme la plus forte de konoha , et porteur, ami, frère de Kyuubi No Yoko , le grand démon à neuf queues. Il faut le dire, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la rue, marchant vers le bureau de Tsunade, je sentais des regards sur moi. Non que je n'étais pas habitué, après tout j'ai changé de tout en tout ; le un mètre quatre-vingts, les cheveux longs arrivants sur l'épaule cause du manque d'argent, les habits inhabituellement noirs, les yeux devenus émeraudes résultat du contract de fusion, et c'est même yeux qui étaient auparavant joyeux devenus ternes et sans vie. Ils se sont assez familiarisés de me voir, leurs regards de dégoûts le prouve. Je voyais tellement leurs regards ainsi que je me suis demandé si les villageois n'étaient pas atteint d'une maladie.

Alors quel est le problème?

Soudain je sus la réponse en entendant les chuchotements de deux jeunes ninja qui me regardaient dde travers. Je crois pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de dix ans et déjà ils participent à l'action de leurs parents sans chercher la raison. Je me sentais stupide de ne pas mettre rendu compte moi-même.

-Ça doit être dur pour lui, rigola celui au cheveux brun corbeau.

\- Quand bien même il l'a mérité, répondit l'autre me toisant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Ouais peut-être.

\- J'avoue que si j'étais à sa place j'aurais honte.

\- À sa place? s'exclama les cheveux corbeau, dégouté.

\- Haha pas de chance que sa arrive, tomber aussi bas...

\- Il le poursuivait pendant dix longues années et il revient de lui-même. Ça doit faire mal.

\- Quand tu es faible c'est comme ça.

Je vois.

Sasuke. C'est donc de lui qu'ils faisaient allusion. Me sentir honte? Oui vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un putain de miroir sans avoir envie de vomir en voyant ma sale gueule. Si par malheur Kurama n'était pas là, s'il n'avait pas fait cet accord, s'il ne m'avait pas insulté chaque jour à cause de mon état qui se détériorait ; on voyait mes os, on ne distinguait même plus ma peau, j'etais vraiment mal au point, si Kurama n'était pas là, je serais déjà mort. Et je n'aurais même pas le privilège d'être enterré comme il se doit. Ils ne penses pas aux conséquences qu'ils me cause. Qui sont les plus ignobles?

Je marchais lentement, retardant les charmants retrouvailles. Mon esprit était ailleurs comme d'habitude. Il m'arrivait souvent de partir loin de mon corps, le regard loin regardant je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas dans la cage de Kyubi, non, je suis plutôt dans une autre dimension. Beaucoup plus loin. Rêvant d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde sans maltraitance, mais rapidement je reviens à la réalité. Dans ce genre de moment j'ai juste envie de partir, ne pas regarder en arrière, être pour une fois égoïste et ne pas penser aux conséquences, mais je me repris car je me retrouverais à agir comme ces sans coeur. Je ne veux pas.

J'arrivai enfin devant le bâtiment et soufflais fatigué. Je soulevais la tête et regarda son bureau qui me semblait très haut. Trop haut.

C'est parfait.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et montai ses escaliers. Je traînais les pieds pour avancer encore plus lentement, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est surtout qu'il me manquait de la force, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour marcher. Très souvent il m'arrivait de tomber, mes jambes me lâchaient comme s'ils n'avaient plus les os qu'ils les fallaient et quand ça arrivait je donnais ma place à Kurana.

L'entière contrôle.

Je le remercerais jamais assez d'être la pour moi. Je me sens toujours bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

De plus en plus que j'approchais de ce lieux, mon coeur battait la chamade, mon souffle se faisait court, les larnes me montaient aux eux ne supportant pas la pression... l'atmosphère de ce lieux. je regardais partout comme ci une quelconque personne viendrait m'attaquer en traite, encore une fois. Je sentais mes jambes trembler et soudainement je me suis mis à voir trouble.

Et ce qui arriva, arriva.

Mes jambes perdirent leurs contrôle et je m'évanouis. Je ne voyais rien et sentais par contre une drôle d'odeur de renfermée.

\- C'est ça quand t'habite dans une cage, dit Kurama ironiquement.

Je souris doucement, trop fatigué de rire de bon coeur. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me trouvais dans l'antre de mon démon.

\- Kyu, murmais-je si doucement que je doute de l'avoir dit.

\- Tu ne manges pas assez, il me regarda indifférent, mais j'arrivais à lire en lui et ce que vis me bloqua la respiration.

Il s'inquiétait.

Je fermais les yeux fortement pour m'empêcher d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de larme devant lui. Je ne supportais pas quand il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je le préférais quand il ne ressentait rien, comme ça je me sentais pas aussi mal d'avoir trahit la seul personne que j'ai.

Il souffla et souris douloureusement.

Arrête, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux et sanglota silencieusement.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, je prend la suite, repose toi.

\- Mer...ci, dis-je difficilement. Mon souffle ne voulait pas s'arranger. Je mordais mes lèvres brutalement pour me retenir.

\- Repose toi, répéta-t-il une dernière fois et s'évapora me laisant tout seul dans le noir avec mes pleurs.

Pdv kurama.

Je suis le plus puissant des démons. J'ai tuer, j'ai salis, j'ai fait souffert pleins d'humains. J'étais un être sans pitié ne donnant pas l'occasion à mes proies de me sous-estimer. Ainsi on me considérait comme LE démon.

Mais tout ça c'est le passé. Avant que je me retrouve enchainé comme un vulgaire chien dans le corps d'un humain. Des êtres que je déteste. Ils sont insolents, prétentions, infects, abjects. Des déchets de la société.

Ma fierté a pris un coup le jour ou l'hokage, un homme, un humain, réussi à m'avoir. Moi.

C'est ainsi que tout commença. Ça débutait par des chicanes, ensuite viens surveillance, enfin l'inquiétude des trucs que je ne pensais pas avoir.

Si je me dispute avec un humain pour moi c'est le donner trop d'importance. Ce qu'il n'est suposser avoir ; se sont des détritus.

Si je commence à surveiller, cela veut dire que je me fait du souci. Trop d'honneur.

Et enfin l'inquiétude. Je suis tombé très bas.

Je me suis jurer de ne pas avoir de contract avec qui que ce soit. Dieu, Satan encore moins un humain. Rien à foutre. Non.

Mais tout ça encore c'est avant que je me sente concerner par cet être.

Il était pur, un petit enfant n'ayant jamais vu le sang, la gueure, la colère des hommes. Il était pur, il ne savait pas la signification du mot haïr. Il était pur, il était Naruto.

C'est avant aussi qu'il rencontre ce Uchiwa.

Il a tout perdu à cause de lui et à cause de lui, encore une fois le mioche ne va pas bien. Et je déteste le voir ainsi, je le préférais quand il souriait comme un idiot.

Ou plutôt faisait semblant de rigoler comme un idiot sans cervelle. Car, le Naruto de dehors n'est pas le même qu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il est plus respectueux, plus soigneux, plus réfléchi, plus sage. Une première pour le Narutu que l'on connait tous. Le petit débile de service? Vous vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. J'étais moi-même impressionnée. Vraiment. Jouer ainsi au double personnalité n'est pas sans repose, je ne comprenait pas tout son charabia, c'est vrai pour quoi il ne montre pas juste son vrai lui?

Mais j'ai eu ma réponse ce jour. Je m'est souviens comme ci c'était hier, ses paroles m'avaient vraiment ébranlée.

Flashback.

Le même manège encore et encore. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse l'idiot devant eux. Pourquoi il les laissent le rabaisser ainsi? Pourquoi?

Je suis dans ma cage, j'observais comme d'habitude. Naruto rentrait chez lui avec ces soi disant deux meilleurs amis. L'une cheveux bonbon et l'autre balet dans le cul.

il laissait librement à cette femme Hulk de le frapper sans rien dire alors que je sais qu'il est capable, sans peine, de bloquer son coup. Alors quoi?

Et l'autre cheveux poule, pourquoi il le laisse le traiter autant de fois d'imbécile? D'inférieur à lui?

Il salua enfin ces amis et monta les marchent de son appartement miteux. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira fatiguée. Il craqua ses épaules, passa sa main derrière son cou pour soulager son articulation et faisait des exercices d'étirements avec sa bouche.

Pourquoi toute cette merde?

Il alla dans sa chambre se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Après être sorti de son bain glacé il se retrouva rapidement dans ma chambre si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi.

\- Alors ta journée? le demandais-je pour l'emmerder.

Mon passe temps favoris.

\- Tu le sais très bien Kyu, répondit naruto en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

\- Pourquoi t'agis comme le dernier des idiots.

Il me fixa et n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour faire semblant de répondre. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire ou il réfléchissait plutôt à comment éviter ma question, mais je veux vraiment savoir.

\- Parce que je le suis, il sourit largement et s'effondra lourdement sur mes fourrures.

\- Sérieux Naruto.

Il soupira bruyamment et posa sa tête sur moi. Il regarda le plafond noir et se perdit sans ses pensées. Après des minutes à ne rien répondre j'ai pensé qu'il allait faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors j'allais le réponser ma question mais...

\- Je suis un démon Kyubi.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme connerie?

\- Je suis sérieux. Je suis un démon parce que tu es en moi et il y a longtemps que je t'ai accepté, pour moi c'est quasiment normale que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Mais...

\- Ne dis rien. Il y a bien longtemps que pour moi tu fais parti de moi, mais tout le monde ne pense pas à la même chose. Il pense encore que je suis un obstacle pour eux. Alors j'ai décidé de jouer au idiot. Il est plus facile de faire semblant d'être idiot quand t'es intelligent Un proverbe que j'adore et que j'ai décidé d'appliquer. En étant ainsi personne ne me prendra au sérieux, personne n'aurait peur de moi, de nous. C'est la solution la plus simple. Si je leurs faisaient par de mes connaissances ils commenceront à douter de moi. Je ne veux pas me faire renier, je ne veux pas être séparer de mon village, là ou mon père à consacré sa vie. Je veux poursuivre sa voie. Pour le remercier de m'avoir donné la vie, de t'avoir mis en moi. Je lui dois ça. Je veux le rendre fière de moi, de nous.

Fin Flashback.

C'est sa raison. Je dois tout réparer et je vais réussir, je suis le grand démon après tout. Cet humain est une exception. Il est mien. Point.

Tu le regardes mal, je te tue du regard.

Tu lui parles mal, je t'arrache la langue.

Tu lui fait mal, T'est mort.

Aussi simple que ça.

Je vais tous les buter, ils ont rendus un enfant aussi pur, noir comme le noir, comme les ténèbres. Des monstres voilà ce qu'ils sont.

Qu'importe qui, tu lui mal, je le jure sur ma vie, je t'écrasera comme une merde, avec ou sans son consentement.

Ils sont tous simplement intolérable.

J'essayais par tout les moyens de me reprendre, de ne plus penser à mort de ces excréments. J'absorbais comme je pouvais mon trop plein de pouvoir et l'enferma à double tour dans une de mes cages.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux et regarda devant moi. Je suis lui. J'ai pris sa place. Avant j'aurais pu tout faire sauter d'un simple coup de queue, mais ma priorité a bien changée avec le temps.

J'avançais doucement jusqu'à ce fameux bureau. La où tous les bourreaux de Naruto se trouvaient. Je vais leurs faire mal, je vais leurs faire souffrir, de toute façon rien de ce qu'ils ont fait ne pourrait se comparer à ce qu'ils ont fait subir à mon réceptacle.

Je vais quand même les tuer.

Alors que j'avancais, pleines de pulsions meurtrières cachés, un sourire carnassié au lèvre, Naruto se présenta. Ou plutot un clone.

\- Que fait tu là?

\- Range tes pulsions Kyu.

Il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses pieds. Je l'attrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne tombe et le pris dans mes bras. Je le souleva doucement et l'approcha de mon torse. Son souffla était faible signe qu'il était déjà endormi.

Putain!

Je souffla énervé et changeait à conte coeur mon plan. Pas de sang, pas de meurtre.

Putain!

J'avancea avec mon fardeu, arrivé devant cette porte, avec un peu de mon chacra j'ouvris la porte.

\- Un problème?

Ils ont quoi à me regarder comma ça? Ils veulent que je les mange?

T'as de merde.

Détritus.

Charogne.

\- Naruto, s'écria une fille de cheveux atrocement roses.

C'est quoi cette putain de couleur? Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

Pdv Naruto.

Je faisais un petit somme pour me remettre rapidement sur pied, je savais que Kyubi ne pourrait pas tout régler tout seul.

Ces derniers temps, dix ans, je ne dort pas complètement. Les yeux à moitié ouvert faisant attention à se qui se cachait dernière moi. Mes ennemis sont partout, dans mon propre village. Quel ironie.

Le sommeil m'avait oublié en cour de route, j'essayais de le rattraper pour qu'il me laisse au moins se privilège, mais je ne le mérite sûrement pas car il n'est jamais revenu, me laissant me débrouiller. Tout seul. Encore.

Je sursautai brutalement et me mit en position assied. Je sentais une forte envie de sang dissimulé grossièrement, une urgence sanguinaire. La seul personne que je connais qui manifeste ce genre de chose est...

Non!

J'aurais ma petite somme plus tard. Aussi rapide que mes forces me le permettaient, je fis rapidement les signes de clonage. Il ne doit rien faire.

Je me retrouvai avec un double de moi, je transferais une moitié de mon âme dans celui que j'avais invoqué et l'autre resterai pour continué cette somme.

Je me sentis évaporer et me rejoigna Kyu, en dehors.

\- Que fait tu là?

J'entendais parfaitement la colère mélangée à la surprise dans ma voix devenu trop grave pour un humain de dix-neuf ans.

\- Range tes envies.

Ce serait tout. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force de m'évaporer complètement. À la place, je m'évanouis de fatigue.

Je ne me vois même plus combattre qui que ce soit. Loin de moi l'idée que j'étais faible, mais la volonter n'y était plus. Le courage m'a lui aussi quitté. Il ne me reste que Kyubi.

La conscience à moitié éveillé, je le sentais me prendre dans ces bras protecteur. Je me calla encore plus à lui et soupira d'aise. Un contact humain, je n'ai rien ressenti de tel depuis des lustres.

Il marchait doucement pour ne pas me secouer, alors qu'on approchait de la porte, j'entendis des voix. Ils sembleraient qu'ils ont commencé sans moi.

Je sentis une douce brise de chacra s'élever autour de kyu et la porte s'ouvra.

La porte de l'enfer.

Le silence. Je n'entends plus rien.

Est-ce l'aura sauvage de kyubi qui faisait cela? Le changement qui c'est opérer en lui; Ces cheveux encore plus longs rouge et noir montrant la veilleuse? les yeux devenus rouge? Ses tas de muscles? Ses canines?

Ou bien moi dans les bras du plus grand démon qui a détruit autrefois le village ou j'habite?

\- Naruto.

Une voix trop aigu pour être celui d'un homme ou de Tsunade. Une voix que j'avais sans cesse entendu dans mon enfance. Une voix que je ne pouvais plus d'entendre. La voix de Sakura.

Kyu me sera encore plus fort dans ces bras. Je touchais délicatement son torse pour lui faire comprendre que ça va. Je fermai doucement les yeux pour faire appelé à mon autre moi qui a assez récupérer.

Très tot mon chacra augmenta et je retrouva entière mon moi, me séparant entièrement de Kyubi.

Une des choses qu'on pouvait faire avec ce contrat, mais les effets secondaires étaient assez compliqué, on ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner sous peine d'une grande decharche électrique.

Kyu me déposa doucement au sol m'attrapa la hanche pour me coller à lui. Ces mains sur mes épaules entoura mon cou.

\- Un problème? répondit kyubi à ma place.

\- Naruto.

Une voix douce. Une voix maternelle. Une voix que j'aimais. Une voix qui m'apaisait. La voix de Tsunade.

\- Oui?

\- Comment va tu?

Elle aussi s'inquiète.

\- Bien.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien ni mal, j'etais bien.

\- Je vois, dit-elle simplement me fixant du regard.

\- On voulait que t...

\- Tu voulais qu'il vienne, interrompu Kurama la gronda sévèrement.

Elle souffla, regarda les gens autour d'elle puis soupira dépitée. Il avait raison. Seulement elle voulait me voir.

\- Je voulais que tu viennes?

\- Pour?

\- Sasuke.

\- Et?

\- Et elle voulait que tu vois comment t'étais incompétent.

La voix du chien.

Très rapidement il se fait plaquer par Kurama. Ces mains autour de son cou entrain de l'étranger. Je regardais la scène indifférent. Tous le monde commençais a crie au scandale pensant peut-être que j'allais le tuer. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Et ce n'est en rien ma faute si Kyubi est énervé.

\- Naruto fait ça pour moi, s'il te plait, arrête, demanda doucement l'okage.

Je regardais Tsunade dans les yeux. Je retraçais tous ses traits avec mes yeux. Je vouais une très grande respect pour cette personne qui a su me supporter pendant mes moments de faiblesses. Après Kyubi elle est, elle aussi, une personne très importante pour moi alors il est hors de question que je la déçoive.

\- Kyu.

Kurama lâcha malgré lui celui qui me cherchait il y a quelque secondes. Celui qui est entrain de trembler à mes pieds. Kyu se retrouva rapidement derrière moi, surveillant tout autour moi.

Je souris et m'accota doucement sur lui.

-Naruto, je voulais te voir parce qu'il m'a demander que tu viennes.

-Qui?

Je savais qui c'était. Je le savais, mais je voulais l'entendre dire.

\- Sasuke.

Entendre ce nom dune autre personne que moi me donnait des frissons impressionnants. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toujours l'aimer. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler. J'étais comme addicter par lui. Je l'avais dans la peau.

\- Et il où.

\- Derrière toi, répondit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre milles.

Dans la rue, marchant vers le bureau de Tsunade, je sentais des regards sur moi. Non que je n'étais pas habitué, après tout j'ai changé de tout en tout ; le un mètre quatre-vingts, les cheveux longs arrivants sur l'épaule cause du manque d'argent, les habits inhabituellement noirs, les yeux devenus émeraudes résultat du contract de fusion, et c'est même yeux qui étaient auparavant joyeux devenus ternes et sans vie. Ils se sont assez familiarisés de me voir, leurs regards de dégoûts le prouve. Je voyais tellement leurs regards ainsi que je me suis demandé si les villageois n'étaient pas atteint d'une maladie.

Alors quel est le problème?

Soudain je sus la réponse en entendant les chuchotements de deux jeunes ninja qui me regardaient dde travers. Je crois pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de dix ans et déjà ils participent à l'action de leurs parents sans chercher la raison. Je me sentais stupide de ne pas mettre rendu compte moi-même.

-Ça doit être dur pour lui, rigola celui au cheveux brun corbeau.

\- Quand bien même il l'a mérité, répondit l'autre me toisant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Ouais peut-être.

\- J'avoue que si j'étais à sa place j'aurais honte.

\- À sa place? s'exclama les cheveux corbeau, dégouté.

\- Haha pas de chance que sa arrive, tomber aussi bas...

\- Il le poursuivait pendant dix longues années et il revient de lui-même. Ça doit faire mal.

\- Quand tu es faible c'est comme ça.

Je vois.

Sasuke. C'est donc de lui qu'ils faisaient allusion. Me sentir honte? Oui vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un putain de miroir sans avoir envie de vomir en voyant ma sale gueule. Si par malheur Kurama n'était pas là, s'il n'avait pas fait cet accord, s'il ne m'avait pas insulté chaque jour à cause de mon état qui se détériorait ; on voyait mes os, on ne distinguait même plus ma peau, j'etais vraiment mal au point, si Kurama n'était pas là, je serais déjà mort. Et je n'aurais même pas le privilège d'être enterré comme il se doit. Ils ne penses pas aux conséquences qu'ils me cause. Qui sont les plus ignobles?

Je marchais lentement, retardant les charmants retrouvailles. Mon esprit était ailleurs comme d'habitude. Il m'arrivait souvent de partir loin de mon corps, le regard loin regardant je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas dans la cage de Kyubi, non, je suis plutôt dans une autre dimension. Beaucoup plus loin. Rêvant d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde sans maltraitance, mais rapidement je reviens à la réalité. Dans ce genre de moment j'ai juste envie de partir, ne pas regarder en arrière, être pour une fois égoïste et ne pas penser aux conséquences, mais je me repris car je me retrouverais à agir comme ces sans coeur. Je ne veux pas.

J'arrivai enfin devant le bâtiment et soufflais fatigué. Je soulevais la tête et regarda son bureau qui me semblait très haut. Trop haut.

C'est parfait.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et montai ses escaliers. Je traînais les pieds pour avancer encore plus lentement, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est surtout qu'il me manquait de la force, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour marcher. Très souvent il m'arrivait de tomber, mes jambes me lâchaient comme s'ils n'avaient plus les os qu'ils les fallaient et quand ça arrivait je donnais ma place à Kurana.

L'entière contrôle.

Je le remercerais jamais assez d'être la pour moi. Je me sens toujours bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

De plus en plus que j'approchais de ce lieux, mon coeur battait la chamade, mon souffle se faisait court, les larnes me montaient aux eux ne supportant pas la pression... l'atmosphère de ce lieux. je regardais partout comme ci une quelconque personne viendrait m'attaquer en traite, encore une fois. Je sentais mes jambes trembler et soudainement je me suis mis à voir trouble.

Et ce qui arriva, arriva.

Mes jambes perdirent leurs contrôle et je m'évanouis. Je ne voyais rien et sentais par contre une drôle d'odeur de renfermée.

\- C'est ça quand t'habite dans une cage, dit Kurama ironiquement.

Je souris doucement, trop fatigué de rire de bon coeur. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me trouvais dans l'antre de mon démon.

\- Kyu, murmais-je si doucement que je doute de l'avoir dit.

\- Tu ne manges pas assez, il me regarda indifférent, mais j'arrivais à lire en lui et ce que vis me bloqua la respiration.

Il s'inquiétait.

Je fermais les yeux fortement pour m'empêcher d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de larme devant lui. Je ne supportais pas quand il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je le préférais quand il ne ressentait rien, comme ça je me sentais pas aussi mal d'avoir trahit la seul personne que j'ai.

Il souffla et souris douloureusement.

Arrête, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux et sanglota silencieusement.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, je prend la suite, repose toi.

\- Mer...ci, dis-je difficilement. Mon souffle ne voulait pas s'arranger. Je mordais mes lèvres brutalement pour me retenir.

\- Repose toi, répéta-t-il une dernière fois et s'évapora me laisant tout seul dans le noir avec mes pleurs.

Pdv kurama.

Je suis le plus puissant des démons. J'ai tuer, j'ai salis, j'ai fait souffert pleins d'humains. J'étais un être sans pitié ne donnant pas l'occasion à mes proies de me sous-estimer. Ainsi on me considérait comme LE démon.

Mais tout ça c'est le passé. Avant que je me retrouve enchainé comme un vulgaire chien dans le corps d'un humain. Des êtres que je déteste. Ils sont insolents, prétentions, infects, abjects. Des déchets de la société.

Ma fierté a pris un coup le jour ou l'hokage, un homme, un humain, réussi à m'avoir. Moi.

C'est ainsi que tout commença. Ça débutait par des chicanes, ensuite viens surveillance, enfin l'inquiétude des trucs que je ne pensais pas avoir.

Si je me dispute avec un humain pour moi c'est le donner trop d'importance. Ce qu'il n'est suposser avoir ; se sont des détritus.

Si je commence à surveiller, cela veut dire que je me fait du souci. Trop d'honneur.

Et enfin l'inquiétude. Je suis tombé très bas.

Je me suis jurer de ne pas avoir de contract avec qui que ce soit. Dieu, Satan encore moins un humain. Rien à foutre. Non.

Mais tout ça encore c'est avant que je me sente concerner par cet être.

Il était pur, un petit enfant n'ayant jamais vu le sang, la gueure, la colère des hommes. Il était pur, il ne savait pas la signification du mot haïr. Il était pur, il était Naruto.

C'est avant aussi qu'il rencontre ce Uchiwa.

Il a tout perdu à cause de lui et à cause de lui, encore une fois le mioche ne va pas bien. Et je déteste le voir ainsi, je le préférais quand il souriait comme un idiot.

Ou plutôt faisait semblant de rigoler comme un idiot sans cervelle. Car, le Naruto de dehors n'est pas le même qu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il est plus respectueux, plus soigneux, plus réfléchi, plus sage. Une première pour le Narutu que l'on connait tous. Le petit débile de service? Vous vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. J'étais moi-même impressionnée. Vraiment. Jouer ainsi au double personnalité n'est pas sans repose, je ne comprenait pas tout son charabia, c'est vrai pour quoi il ne montre pas juste son vrai lui?

Mais j'ai eu ma réponse ce jour. Je m'est souviens comme ci c'était hier, ses paroles m'avaient vraiment ébranlée.

Flashback.

Le même manège encore et encore. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse l'idiot devant eux. Pourquoi il les laissent le rabaisser ainsi? Pourquoi?

Je suis dans ma cage, j'observais comme d'habitude. Naruto rentrait chez lui avec ces soi disant deux meilleurs amis. L'une cheveux bonbon et l'autre balet dans le cul.

il laissait librement à cette femme Hulk de le frapper sans rien dire alors que je sais qu'il est capable, sans peine, de bloquer son coup. Alors quoi?

Et l'autre cheveux poule, pourquoi il le laisse le traiter autant de fois d'imbécile? D'inférieur à lui?

Il salua enfin ces amis et monta les marchent de son appartement miteux. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira fatiguée. Il craqua ses épaules, passa sa main derrière son cou pour soulager son articulation et faisait des exercices d'étirements avec sa bouche.

Pourquoi toute cette merde?

Il alla dans sa chambre se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Après être sorti de son bain glacé il se retrouva rapidement dans ma chambre si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi.

\- Alors ta journée? le demandais-je pour l'emmerder.

Mon passe temps favoris.

\- Tu le sais très bien Kyu, répondit naruto en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

\- Pourquoi t'agis comme le dernier des idiots.

Il me fixa et n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour faire semblant de répondre. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire ou il réfléchissait plutôt à comment éviter ma question, mais je veux vraiment savoir.

\- Parce que je le suis, il sourit largement et s'effondra lourdement sur mes fourrures.

\- Sérieux Naruto.

Il soupira bruyamment et posa sa tête sur moi. Il regarda le plafond noir et se perdit sans ses pensées. Après des minutes à ne rien répondre j'ai pensé qu'il allait faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors j'allais le réponser ma question mais...

\- Je suis un démon Kyubi.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme connerie?

\- Je suis sérieux. Je suis un démon parce que tu es en moi et il y a longtemps que je t'ai accepté, pour moi c'est quasiment normale que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Mais...

\- Ne dis rien. Il y a bien longtemps que pour moi tu fais parti de moi, mais tout le monde ne pense pas à la même chose. Il pense encore que je suis un obstacle pour eux. Alors j'ai décidé de jouer au idiot. Il est plus facile de faire semblant d'être idiot quand t'es intelligent Un proverbe que j'adore et que j'ai décidé d'appliquer. En étant ainsi personne ne me prendra au sérieux, personne n'aurait peur de moi, de nous. C'est la solution la plus simple. Si je leurs faisaient par de mes connaissances ils commenceront à douter de moi. Je ne veux pas me faire renier, je ne veux pas être séparer de mon village, là ou mon père à consacré sa vie. Je veux poursuivre sa voie. Pour le remercier de m'avoir donné la vie, de t'avoir mis en moi. Je lui dois ça. Je veux le rendre fière de moi, de nous.

Fin Flashback.

C'est sa raison. Je dois tout réparer et je vais réussir, je suis le grand démon après tout. Cet humain est une exception. Il est mien. Point.

Tu le regardes mal, je te tue du regard.

Tu lui parles mal, je t'arrache la langue.

Tu lui fait mal, T'est mort.

Aussi simple que ça.

Je vais tous les buter, ils ont rendus un enfant aussi pur, noir comme le noir, comme les ténèbres. Des monstres voilà ce qu'ils sont.

Qu'importe qui, tu lui mal, je le jure sur ma vie, je t'écrasera comme une merde, avec ou sans son consentement.

Ils sont tous simplement intolérable.

J'essayais par tout les moyens de me reprendre, de ne plus penser à mort de ces excréments. J'absorbais comme je pouvais mon trop plein de pouvoir et l'enferma à double tour dans une de mes cages.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux et regarda devant moi. Je suis lui. J'ai pris sa place. Avant j'aurais pu tout faire sauter d'un simple coup de queue, mais ma priorité a bien changée avec le temps.

J'avançais doucement jusqu'à ce fameux bureau. La où tous les bourreaux de Naruto se trouvaient. Je vais leurs faire mal, je vais leurs faire souffrir, de toute façon rien de ce qu'ils ont fait ne pourrait se comparer à ce qu'ils ont fait subir à mon réceptacle.

Je vais quand même les tuer.

Alors que j'avancais, pleines de pulsions meurtrières cachés, un sourire carnassié au lèvre, Naruto se présenta. Ou plutot un clone.

\- Que fait tu là?

\- Range tes pulsions Kyu.

Il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses pieds. Je l'attrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne tombe et le pris dans mes bras. Je le souleva doucement et l'approcha de mon torse. Son souffla était faible signe qu'il était déjà endormi.

Putain!

Je souffla énervé et changeait à conte coeur mon plan. Pas de sang, pas de meurtre.

Putain!

J'avancea avec mon fardeu, arrivé devant cette porte, avec un peu de mon chacra j'ouvris la porte.

\- Un problème?

Ils ont quoi à me regarder comma ça? Ils veulent que je les mange?

T'as de merde.

Détritus.

Charogne.

\- Naruto, s'écria une fille de cheveux atrocement roses.

C'est quoi cette putain de couleur? Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

Pdv Naruto.

Je faisais un petit somme pour me remettre rapidement sur pied, je savais que Kyubi ne pourrait pas tout régler tout seul.

Ces derniers temps, dix ans, je ne dort pas complètement. Les yeux à moitié ouvert faisant attention à se qui se cachait dernière moi. Mes ennemis sont partout, dans mon propre village. Quel ironie.

Le sommeil m'avait oublié en cour de route, j'essayais de le rattraper pour qu'il me laisse au moins se privilège, mais je ne le mérite sûrement pas car il n'est jamais revenu, me laissant me débrouiller. Tout seul. Encore.

Je sursautai brutalement et me mit en position assied. Je sentais une forte envie de sang dissimulé grossièrement, une urgence sanguinaire. La seul personne que je connais qui manifeste ce genre de chose est...

Non!

J'aurais ma petite somme plus tard. Aussi rapide que mes forces me le permettaient, je fis rapidement les signes de clonage. Il ne doit rien faire.

Je me retrouvai avec un double de moi, je transferais une moitié de mon âme dans celui que j'avais invoqué et l'autre resterai pour continué cette somme.

Je me sentis évaporer et me rejoigna Kyu, en dehors.

\- Que fait tu là?

J'entendais parfaitement la colère mélangée à la surprise dans ma voix devenu trop grave pour un humain de dix-neuf ans.

\- Range tes envies.

Ce serait tout. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force de m'évaporer complètement. À la place, je m'évanouis de fatigue.

Je ne me vois même plus combattre qui que ce soit. Loin de moi l'idée que j'étais faible, mais la volonter n'y était plus. Le courage m'a lui aussi quitté. Il ne me reste que Kyubi.

La conscience à moitié éveillé, je le sentais me prendre dans ces bras protecteur. Je me calla encore plus à lui et soupira d'aise. Un contact humain, je n'ai rien ressenti de tel depuis des lustres.

Il marchait doucement pour ne pas me secouer, alors qu'on approchait de la porte, j'entendis des voix. Ils sembleraient qu'ils ont commencé sans moi.

Je sentis une douce brise de chacra s'élever autour de kyu et la porte s'ouvra.

La porte de l'enfer.

Le silence. Je n'entends plus rien.

Est-ce l'aura sauvage de kyubi qui faisait cela? Le changement qui c'est opérer en lui; Ces cheveux encore plus longs rouge et noir montrant la veilleuse? les yeux devenus rouge? Ses tas de muscles? Ses canines?

Ou bien moi dans les bras du plus grand démon qui a détruit autrefois le village ou j'habite?

\- Naruto.

Une voix trop aigu pour être celui d'un homme ou de Tsunade. Une voix que j'avais sans cesse entendu dans mon enfance. Une voix que je ne pouvais plus d'entendre. La voix de Sakura.

Kyu me sera encore plus fort dans ces bras. Je touchais délicatement son torse pour lui faire comprendre que ça va. Je fermai doucement les yeux pour faire appelé à mon autre moi qui a assez récupérer.

Très tot mon chacra augmenta et je retrouva entière mon moi, me séparant entièrement de Kyubi.

Une des choses qu'on pouvait faire avec ce contrat, mais les effets secondaires étaient assez compliqué, on ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner sous peine d'une grande decharche électrique.

Kyu me déposa doucement au sol m'attrapa la hanche pour me coller à lui. Ces mains sur mes épaules entoura mon cou.

\- Un problème? répondit kyubi à ma place.

\- Naruto.

Une voix douce. Une voix maternelle. Une voix que j'aimais. Une voix qui m'apaisait. La voix de Tsunade.

\- Oui?

\- Comment va tu?

Elle aussi s'inquiète.

\- Bien.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien ni mal, j'etais bien.

\- Je vois, dit-elle simplement me fixant du regard.

\- On voulait que t...

\- Tu voulais qu'il vienne, interrompu Kurama la gronda sévèrement.

Elle souffla, regarda les gens autour d'elle puis soupira dépitée. Il avait raison. Seulement elle voulait me voir.

\- Je voulais que tu viennes?

\- Pour?

\- Sasuke.

\- Et?

\- Et elle voulait que tu vois comment t'étais incompétent.

La voix du chien.

Très rapidement il se fait plaquer par Kurama. Ces mains autour de son cou entrain de l'étranger. Je regardais la scène indifférent. Tous le monde commençais a crie au scandale pensant peut-être que j'allais le tuer. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Et ce n'est en rien ma faute si Kyubi est énervé.

\- Naruto fait ça pour moi, s'il te plait, arrête, demanda doucement l'okage.

Je regardais Tsunade dans les yeux. Je retraçais tous ses traits avec mes yeux. Je vouais une très grande respect pour cette personne qui a su me supporter pendant mes moments de faiblesses. Après Kyubi elle est, elle aussi, une personne très importante pour moi alors il est hors de question que je la déçoive.

\- Kyu.

Kurama lâcha malgré lui celui qui me cherchait il y a quelque secondes. Celui qui est entrain de trembler à mes pieds. Kyu se retrouva rapidement derrière moi, surveillant tout autour moi.

Je souris et m'accota doucement sur lui.

-Naruto, je voulais te voir parce qu'il m'a demander que tu viennes.

-Qui?

Je savais qui c'était. Je le savais, mais je voulais l'entendre dire.

\- Sasuke.

Entendre ce nom dune autre personne que moi me donnait des frissons impressionnants. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toujours l'aimer. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler. J'étais comme addicter par lui. Je l'avais dans la peau.

\- Et il où.

\- Derrière toi, répondit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre milles.


End file.
